No One Else
by daniel galvan
Summary: You all know of the two survivors of the Mushroom War Simon and Marcy. Were they the only ones? lets find out.
1. Chapter 1

NO ONE ELSE

Chapter1: The Mall

996 years ago there were two survivors of The Great Mushroom War, a vampire child named Marceline and a doctor named Simon who is now driven to edge of his own sanity. But were they the only ones surviving? The city is overwhelmed by an ominous silence, buildings are barely being held together and abandoned vehicles and baby strollers fill the streets. The only sound there is to hear is the heavy wind. In the distance there are two shadows, one smaller than the other. Suddenly two pairs of feet in a running motion block the view of the two shadows. "What was that Simon?" Marceline asked with a nervous tone. "We should keep moving. Try not to fall behind." Simon replied while grabbing her arm to hurry her along. The two men who were running behind Simon and Marcy ran towards the remains of the local mall, one of them came to an immediate stop. "Wait, maybe they can help us!" one of the two exclaimed. As he turned around to holler at the two in the distance, the other quickly put his hand on his mouth. "No!" he quietly shouted. "We don't know them; they could be trouble or worse…one of them". The other replied in a muffled voice "That's great, but there's another problem." What." The other eagerly asked. "Your hand is on my mouth and I have a pretty good guess where it's been." The hand was quickly taken away. "Ugh! You really need to grow up, Chad." The other said with an angry tone in his voice. "Come on, Shark. Ever since that last bomb hit, cracking jokes is the only way I can keep myself from thinking about…" Shark turns around and stares at Chad for a minute. "Christina was… a great girl." Christina was a girl Chad dated; their relationship took off 2 years before the war. During the final days of the war, Christina was accused of being infected by the horrible radiation that is released from the nuclear war heads used in the war. Soldiers quickly burned down her house while she and her family slept. Chad tried his hardest to forget about it, but how could he. "Lets… just go" Chad mumbled.

The mall was offal quite, it didn't seem right. "I don't even like the mall. No more toy stores!" Chad said. "For once…I agree. What happened to those?" Chad smiled a little and advanced near Shark. "The food court is our best bet right now" Shark said. "Where do you think it is?" Chad asked. Before shark could answer a voice said in Korean; "Welcome I am Wan, we enjoy your visit…."It was an animatronic man, probably for those who needed help around the mall. Shark ran to the robot and sliced its head off with his katana blade, by then it was too late, zombies slowly limped out of the stores surrounding them. "Crap crap crap crap craaaaaap!" Shark screamed. Shark proceeded to fight off the horde while Chad was thinking of an escape! "Chad, any time now!" shark yelled. Chad began to panic he shut his eyes and covered his ears. Just as it seemed to be the end of their lives a sound was heard outside the mall. "CLAMBULANCE! CLAMBULANCE! CLAMBULANCE! " it called! The zombies turned to walk towards the voice, ignoring their prey. "What was that?" Chad asked, with his legs shaking. "Whatever it was, it saved our lives. Unlike you! " Shark shouted. "What happened! ". Chad shriveled and stuttered; "I...I...I panicked. I couldn't think… " Before Chad could finish, Shark walked up to his face and said in a menacing voice; "Get it fixed." Shark walked on, Chad stood there for a while and saw something that must have been a gift from the beyond. "Shark!" he hollered "It's the food court!" Shark looked back and walked slowly to the court. "Great job, Chad!" Shark said joyfully as he playfully punched Chad's shoulder. Chad tried to tough it out, until Shark walked towards one of the restaurants. "WWWWWHYYYYYY!?" Chad quietly screamed. "Get as much as you can." Shark said. As Chad walked down the court he saw a book on a table. It looked weird but cool at the same time. He grabbed it and stuffed it in his backpack. After 15 minutes they filled their backpacks with food and left to their hideout.


	2. Chapter 2: Aftermath

Chapter 2: Aftermath

The two let out a sigh as they walk in their hideout. "This'll keep us going through the winter." Shark said. "It's the middle of spring dude." Chad replied laughing. "What made you think winter's coming now?" Shark looked out the window. "I don't know when we left the Mall it felt a little chilly. "Shark said as he closed the curtains. Shark took off his red mask, sat on the couch and put his hands on his face. "Why did this happen, Chad? Why?" Shark cried. Chad took out the book he found from his backpack and replied: "Arrogance." Chad began to open the book he blew the dust of the cover, the title read: "Captive of Soul". Chad opened to the first page. It revealed an old looking illustration of a man and a giant smiling shadow that stood behind him. There was some text at the bottom it read: "Berrat the living shadow. A.K.A: Willy. The spawn of darkness and death itself. If you are the poor soul to find and open this book, your only choice now is: hide and pray he does not consume you. "Awesome!" Chad yelled. A strong wind blew through the house. Chad suddenly fell dead asleep.

The next morning, Shark was nowhere in sight. "He's just using the oval office." Chad told himself, although he was worried. Chad knocked on the bathroom door. "Hey this is our only bathroom. So take it easy." There was no reply. Chad speed walked outside. He started to shout, "Shark! Where are you?" Chad was scared without Shark he's doomed. Chad looked around every street. Heavily breathing he franticly ran back home… then he saw him Shark was standing in the middle of the street starring at something. Chad walked towards Shark yelling: "There you are! Why would you just walk out in the…oh." Chad soon realized what shark was looking at. There was a little girl sitting on the sidewalk, she was pale, she had two marks on her neck and was holding a stuffed animal of some sort, and she was crying. Shark started to walk towards her. "Wait" Chad exclaimed. "What if it's a trap? What if…" "It's a little girl, Chad!" Shark interrupted. "She's all alone." Shark continued to walk towards the girl. She noticed him and hid behind a car. "S…Stay away!" she shouted nervously. Shark crouched and said in a soft voice: "Hey now. Its ok, I'm a good guy." He stepped closer.

"Where's your daddy." Shark asked her. The girl cried some more and said: "He…I don't know where he went." Shark stepped closer to her and said "I'm so sorry. Hey if you want, I'll be your friend." He wiped a tear from her eye. "What's your name?" The girl looked up at him and smiled. "Marceline."


	3. Chapter 3: In our nature

Chapter 3: In our nature

"Shark we shouldn't waste time." Chad said. "Just give me second!" Shark grunted. "Wanna come to our house? We can take care of you." Marceline raised her hand to Shark's. "Shark!" Chad screamed. Zombies approached from the end of the road. "Son- of- a…" Shark pulled out his pistol and began to fire. Marceline's cries must've lured the zombies to them. "See what happens!?" Chad yelled. "Can it!" Shark shouted as fired the last round. Zombies soon outnumbered them, Chad was terrified, and he remembered what happened in the mall. Chad closed his eyes in horror! When he opened them he found himself in the air. Chad was floating 25 feet in the air, against his will he raised his arm, by doing that, the ground cracked and the zombies fell down the holes in the street. Chad was astonished at what he had done, so was Shark and Marceline. Chad slowly lowered to the street. "What was that?" Shark exclaimed in amazement. "I don't know. I…"Chad stopped. He let out a loud laugh and yelled: "The book! Berrat! Willy!" Chad ran back home. "Wait! Chad!" Shark shouted. "He's finally lost it." Marceline hugged Shark's leg. Shark looked down with a concerned look on his face, if he takes her with him, she may be in danger of being killed by zombies or even Chad. "I am so sorry Marceline. I have to go now. It was nice meeting you." Shark began to run after Chad. "Wait!" Marceline yelled desperately. "Why do you have to go?" Shark stopped for a minute, turned his head and said 4 words Marceline would never forget: "It's in our nature." Shark continued to run home, leaving her behind.

The first thing Shark saw when he got home was Chad scurrying through papers and mumbling to himself. "I understand now." Chad whispered. "He chose ME!" Shark was worried. "What are you talking about?" Shark asked. Chad scurried towards him and whispered in his ear: "I know what I must do. These people they need to be saved, and Berrat has given me the power, the knowledge to save them." Shark grabbed Chad's shoulders. "Chad! You need to relax and just take a breath. Slow down, speak clearly, and tell me what's going on. Who's Berrat?" Chad took a step back, took a deep breath and sat down. "At the mall, in the food court, I found this book." Chad took the book off the table and showed it to him. "As soon as I opened it, I gained these weird powers. That's why I was floating in the air back at the street." Shark was puzzled. "So who's Berrat?" Shark asked. "Nobody knows where he came from or why he exists. But he is now a part of me." Chad explained. "What do you mean?" Shark eagerly asked. "He is my shadow, a living shadow that gives me power. I no longer have to fear these poor animals. Berrat wants me to save them." Shark stood up and grunted. He didn't believe him. "What happened here…can't be undone!" Chad sat up and looked at Shark like he was insane. "Oh yes! It can and it will! But not without you." Chad said, as he stood from the chair. Chad placed his hand on Sharks shoulder. "Please." Shark looked down, then at Chad. "Just tell me what we need."


	4. Chapter 4: Saviors

Author's note: I don't know much about a person on this chapter. If you are a major fan of him and know everything about him, please don't post angry reviews about my stupidity. Please…

Chapter 4: Saviors

"We are not going to make a cure for them." Chad explained as he paced around the room. Shark looked confused and angry all at once. "Wait, what? Then what are we doing?!" Shark yelled. Chad had a slight grin on his face. "You ever heard of…" Chad stepped closer. "Time travel?" Shark didn't understand at first. "Yeah of course." He answered. Before he knew it, Shark had a moment of clarity. "Oh no!" "Yyyyesss." Chad said with a devious look on his face. Shark let out an aggravated sigh. "Where are we even gonna get a time machine." Shark asked in a doubtful tone. "I have a friend who's a scientist, doctor, detective, and a time traveler." Chad began to explain. "Who?" Shark asked. "Exactly!" Chad proudly yelled.

Shark and Chad slowly walked in an abandoned lab, unaware of their surroundings. There were broken beakers and ripped circuits everywhere. "So where is he?" Shark asked as who pulled his katana blade out. "Oh he left earth years ago. He just couldn't make the world see his view of things. So he just left. He left his work here in order for people to remember him." Chad explained. "What a waste." Shark interrupted. Shark approached what looked like an old police box. "What the heck is this thing?" Shark asked. Chad quickly turned to Sharks direction. "Exactly what we need." Chad exclaimed as he ran towards the machine. "Is it still intact?" Shark looked confused. "It's just a phone booth." Shark said. Chad looked at Shark as if he was Hitler. "HOW DARE YOU!" Chad yelled. "This is the Doctors Tardis!" Shark chuckled a little. "A pop tart? What?" Shark laughed. Chad was angry. "It's a time travel device. It can take us to any time we want." Chad explained. "Aah. I see what the plan is. We go back in time, and stop the Mushroom War from starting." Shark shouted in realization. "Finally, you're catching up!" Chad sighed with relief. "Now if only we could get it working. We'll be thick as thieves." Shark walked away and mumbled to himself: "Since when were thieves…thick?" He kicked the booth out of curiosity. Suddenly the lab was illuminated with blue lights the phone booth began to power up. "Shark you genius!" Chad yelled joyfully.

Suddenly a creaking sound caught their attention. It was a zombie rising from a piece of fallen debris. As it limped toward Chad, he noticed something familiar about the beast. "Companion?" Chad asked, "No it…it can't be. Not you. PLEASE NO!" Chad fell to his knees and wept like a child. Shark looked around to find more of Companion's friends. While Chad sat on the ground, he closed his eyes in an attempt to forget what he saw. As Chad opened his eyes he, didn't see Companion anywhere. Then he looked above his head, there, floating in midair, was the living corpse of Chad's former friend. She looked as if she was struggling to get away from something, then she was ripped in half. Green blood splashed over Chad's body as he watched in horror. Chad looked away from the awful sight, as he looked, he saw it, on the wall there was a pitch black figure holding the remains of Companion's body. It slowly smiled at him, and then faded away. Suddenly, a hand appeared on his right shoulder. "Hurry, they're getting in. Chad rushed to the controls of the Tardis. He tried his hardest to set their destination on the machine. Shark sprinted and threw himself against the door to keep the monsters from coming in. Shark couldn't hold the door any longer. "Shark, it's done! RUN!" Chad screamed. Shark left the door and the zombies broke through! Shark jumped through the door of the Tardis. The doors began to close, as the zombies piled against it, driving their arms through the opening. Shark chopped off the arms with his sword. The zombies clawed on the machine as it began to take off. Suddenly, the watched as everything around them transformed into stars. "Holy gefilter fish it's big in here" Shark yelled in amazement. "Yup! The outside just blends in. This is where the magic happens." The stars started to disappear; they saw a shadow coming from behind them. Chad looked behind him and saw his worst nightmare become a reality, "Doctor. No… what happened to you."


	5. Chapter 5: Not the Same

Chapter 5: Not the Same

Shark looked nervous as he pulled out his pistol, and pointed it on the Doctor. Chad began to sob. "What…what happened?! You…. OH GOD!" Shark watched as the zombified Doctor walked slowly toward Chad. "Chad, whoever it was before, he's gone." Chad ignored him. This made Shark lose his temper and he charged at the zombie. The zombie quickly swatted Shark away. He crashed against the controls of the Tardis; it sparked and crackled as he collapsed. Shark laid on the floor, unconscious. The walking corpse continued its path towards Chad, he opened his mouth. Green slime oozed down his lips, Chad looked up at the beast and raised his arm at it. As he did, the zombie was raised in the air, Chad looked up at it with a look of pure hatred, not for who it was but what made it this way. He clenched his fist and shouted in anger: "WHY!? WHY DID THIS HAPPEN TO US! TO YOU!? TO ME!? TO SHARK!? TO CHRISTINA!?" Chad clenched his fist even further, and then the zombie disappeared, just like that. Chad rushed to Sharks aid. When he did the Tardis started to rumble, Chad was feeling like he was in an oven. The Tardis was on fire! It was plummeting from orbit. Chad tried to hang on to something as they fell. They were about to reach impact until they immediately stopped. Both Chad and Shark were launched at the ceiling of the Tardis. Chad bumped his head and fell unconscious.

Chad opened his eyes. His sight was blurred, but he saw 3 figures, one of them was a woman and the others didn't look quite human. "What are they, princess?" the man asked the woman. The woman starred at Chad for a second then replied: "It looks…like me." She stuttered. Bring him to the castle, I have to observe him." Chad fell unconscious again. "Wait!" One man yelled. "What about this one." He asked as he pointed at Shark. The woman looked back. "Just get rid of him. I only need one." She replied. The men threw Shark outside of the gate of the kingdom. As Chad was dragged through the streets, he opened his eyes again and this time he could see clearly. He saw what must've been a dream; giant walking pieces of candy were everywhere, and they seemed to be afraid of him. They were muttering to themselves and keeping their children away from him. He saw the Tardis. It landed on a house, and it was on fire. Chad also noticed that the men who were carrying him were overgrown bananas. Chad spoke: "What are you!?" Chad was panicking; he didn't see Shark in the Tardis or anywhere else. "What have you done with Shark!?" The woman looked back at him. "Your little friend is gone." She replied with an annoyed sound in her voice. Chad paused then looked at her with pure hatred. "I'll kill you. Do you understand?! All you freaks! I WILL KILL Y…" Chad had been injected with some kind of drug. Chad quickly fell asleep. The woman pulled out the needle from Chad's arm and turned to the civilians. "Citizens of the Candy Kingdom! Do not be alarmed. I will study this new specimen and see why he's here. Please return to your homes." She hollered. The citizens did what was asked of her and returned to their homes. Chad was taken inside the castle, and the woman stood on a balcony on the top of the castle. A voice came from behind her. "Ma'am the stranger is ready for observation." The banana guard stated. "Well done, get my suit; I'll be down in a second." She sighed. The banana guard stood straight. "Yes, Princess Bubblegum."


End file.
